


cats, cats, cats

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [34]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, so many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, Haru, and Rin give into their deepest impulses</p>
            </blockquote>





	cats, cats, cats

**Author's Note:**

> this has been so long in coming. a request from a kind anon on tumblr, which also happened to coincide with what i had planned to be the next segment of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603).

At first, it was one cat.

Makoto came home to find a small black cat lazily cleaning his paws just inside the genkan. His instant and natural reaction, of course, was to kneel down and coo at the cat, reaching out gently with his fingers. The cat smelled him carefully, disdainfully returned to his grooming. Once he was done with his paw, he rolled over so Makoto could pet his belly. Then, the cat demanded scritches to his head, and then under his chin, and then down his back, and then right on his hips just before his tail... Makoto was _more_ than happy to indulge the kitty in his every whim and demand. 

Haru came over tentatively, smiling as he watched Makoto with the cat. "I brought him in because he was being attacked by a crow."

"Oh, poor thing!" Makoto ran his hand down the cat's small body. "I see, he's been cut."

"Yeah, I was going to take him to the vet tomorrow. I cleaned out the wound, though," Haru gently touched behind the cat's ear.

"Can't be helped," Makoto nodded. "We can't abandon a cat in pain."

Haru nodded his head in agreement.

Rin came in just then, shouting out loudly, "I'm home! ...Eh?" 

The cat rolled onto his feet and hissed at Rin, who just stared at him blankly in return.

The second cat was a fluffy white one.

Rin took her to the vet when the swim team found her behind the pool after a storm. Her fur was matted and patchy, and she was seriously underweight, but after a little over a week at the vet's on an IV, she was ready to come home.

They all had some concern about how Kuro would take to her, but they'd both been fixed, and they could keep them in separate rooms until they'd adjusted. However, the two cats played with each other almost right away, though Haru was worried that Kuro was being too rough with Fluffy. He also thought Fluffy was a stupid name, and that Rin was no longer allowed to name any cats, to which Rin responded by questioning the creativity of naming a black cat _Kuro_.

Makoto made peace between the cats and his lovers by picking the cats up and holding each in one arm and showering kisses on them. 

Later, Makoto fell asleep on the couch with the two cats sprawled all over him, and Haru and Rin both agreed that two cats were better than one, especially when they were black and white and looked so cute together, and that their names were just fine.

  
  


Makoto brought home the third cat.

He was an orange tabby with bright green eyes, and Makoto's coworker brought him in because he had found him behind his apartment building, but he couldn't have pets. Makoto instantly took to the cat, and the cat took to Makoto, and then Makoto found out that the cat's pattern was referred to by some as _mackerel pattern_ , and then he decided that Saba had to come live with them.

Rin and Haru could hardly call themselves surprised when Makoto came home with the cat shoved into his shirt so the train conductor wouldn't notice. Haru was sold once he heard the cat's name. Rin was won over once the cat fell asleep in his lap.

Kuro and Fluffy were less certain, but Saba was lazy and didn't pay much attention to them, so they were reserved with their complaints.

  
  


It was easy to lose track after the fifth cat. Introducing a new cat to the household became such a routine that they didn't even bother telling each other anymore. At breakfast, Haru just fed all the cats who came into the kitchen when he started the coffee, and they added more litter boxes in the laundry room when necessary. 

At ten cats, they were peripherally aware that they were losing control of the house. Cats covered the couch. Cats woke them before the alarm could even try. Cats fought for the best spots on the bed. The only room they managed to keep the cats out of was the pool, and actually one cat who seemed to enjoy swimming kept sneaking in anyway. Haru was unreasonable about refusing to keep that cat out of the water, nicknaming him Fishercat.

It wasn't as if they weren't aware of the growing cat problem, but each cat had a legitimate need, and each cat was adorable. It was hard to turn them down.

Haru took to eating standing near the sink, holding his plate above his head for the most part because otherwise the cats swarmed to get his fish. Makoto refused some extra hours at work because he needed time to brush all the cats and keep their nails trimmed. Rin kept a water bottle on his person at all times in an attempt to train them to stay off certain items of furniture and stay out of certain areas. The largest portion of their income was soon going to feeding and caring for the cats. Their time together was entirely cat-related.

They didn't talk about it, but it was clear when they looked into each other's eyes.

This was fine.

  
  


Rin let Kou in while holding two cats to keep them from running outside. 

"I didn't realize you'd gotten some cats!" she beamed, reaching out with one finger to tap the orange tabby on the nose. The cat turned his face away disdainfully. Smiling, Kou turned her attention to the rest of the house.

She dropped her bag on the floor of the genkan. She looked around, she looked at Makoto who had three cats crawling over him, she looked at Haru in the kitchen trying to cook while keeping the cats off the counter, and she looked back at her brother.

"What the hell happened?!" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, struggling to keep the cats in his arms from fighting each other.

"Rin!" she gestured all around. "I mean... did you leave the door open and all the strays came in, or...?"

"These are our cats," Rin said simply.

"We love them," Makoto added.

"Makoto-senpai!" Kou scolded. "What is _wrong_ with you? This is an _infestation_ of cats!"

"That's rude," Haru informed Kou. "Don't speak of our children like that."

"If you had _this many_ children, I _absolutely_ would speak of them the same way," Kou glared.

"You don't like cats, Kou-chan?" Makoto pouted.

"I like cats! But just not... _all at once!_ " she tried to reason with them.

They weren't going to be deterred, even though Makoto's pout did nothing. Rin put one cat down, and put the other cat out to nuzzle Kou, whether the cat wanted to or not. "Auntie Kou-chan is sooooo heartless," he cooed.

"I'm not a cat's aunt," she growled at him. "And you've lost your mind."

"Dinner's almost ready," Haru told them.

"Can you feed me something that isn't covered in cat hair?" she asked him sharply.

All three of them looked at each other sheepishly. 

"Er, they're _very_ clean," Makoto told her completely unhelpfully.

Kou's forehead slammed into her palm.

  
  


The doorbell rang earlier on that Saturday than they normally had any visitors. Haru went to the bedroom to put something on besides his swim suit. Rin went to the door, relaxing once he realized who it was. 

"Kou! We weren't expecting you," he held the door for her.

"Thanks, you three need to shove off, Ai-chan and I have everything under control," she smiled at her brother, kicking her shoes off quickly.

"Um, you know you're in _my_ house, right?" Rin asked her, confused.

"Can we help you with something?" Makoto asked, coming over to take a box from Kou, who let him take it with a small smile. 

"I'm here to help you three with something," she told him completely unhelpfully.

Haru came out and smiled at Kou. "Rin didn't say you were coming over. Is everything all right?"

Behind Kou, Nitori came to the door. "All right, I put up the sign," he sighed, very overtly avoiding Rin's eyes.

"Sign?" Rin scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

His little sister didn't seem to care. "We're holding a cat adoption fair today."

"You..." Makoto looked from Kou to Nitori to Rin, and then down to the box in his arms. "Cat adoption? I don't..."

"You can each pick one cat. The rest are finding new homes today," Kou declared forcefully.

"Um..." Makoto looked at Rin, panicked. Haru went quickly to Makoto's side, grabbing his arm. Rin tensed up, and went to stand in front of his sister. 

"Oy! Don't you think you're overstepping here?" he demanded.

"No, I don't," she narrowed her eyes, meeting his glare with her own. "This is _insane_. It has to come to an end."

"They are our cats and this is our home!" Rin roared, but Kou just sidestepped him, and went over to move the coffee table.

"I suggest the three of you take the cats you want to keep to your bedroom. People will be here soon," she informed them in a clipped tone.

"Um!" Makoto looked from Haru to Rin, but they were both staring at Kou. 

Nitori came up to Makoto sheepishly and took his box. "Don't worry, Tachibana-san. We won't send any cats away to unknown homes. Every one will be well cared for."

"Oy!" Rin went up to his sister and grabbed her arm. "Are you not listening? I said they are _our_ cats!"

"Rin, look around, this isn't a house, it's a cat sanctuary!" she growled right back at him, twisting her arm out of his grip. "You can't _afford_ to keep this many cats. You can't feed them or properly care for so many! You have a mortgage! Do you want to lose your house in the first year because you tried to adopt _ALL_ the cats!?"

"That's our call!" Rin frantically argued, flailing his arms. 

"As your sister, I won't let you do something so stupid," Kou declared. "Now, people are coming. They are good people, and they want cats. We've worked really hard this past week to seek out new homes for these cute lil guys. Don't get in our way."

"I'm sorry, Rin-san," Nitori added meekly as he took out the boxes of cookies, cat treats, and the notebook that were in the box.

"We are also not going to apologize for doing the right thing!" Kou sharply told Nitori, who jumped back and held his hands up in submissive placation. 

"Um!!" Makoto turned around and grabbed Rin's arm.

"Makoto-senpai, just go take _one_ cat and go to the bedroom," Kou sighed. The doorbell rang, and she shooshed her brother and his lovers away. "This _is happening_."

Kou continued to shuffle them out of the way while Nitori let in their first prospective adoptive parents. Rin grumbled, taking up her attention while Makoto and Haru scooped up cats, as many as they could.

The door to their bedroom closed behind Kou, and the three of them looked at each other balefully.

"What is _happening?_ " Makoto whimpered, rubbing his cheek against one of the cats in his arms.

"Why is your sister stealing our cats?" Haru demanded of Rin.

"I _don't know_ ," Rin groused, looking in shock at the door. "She used to be such a good girl..."

"You should be stopping her!" Haru demanded.

"I tried! Didn't you see me try!" Rin countered. "I didn't see _you_ doing anything!"

"She's not my sister," Haru pouted. "Right now, she's giving away our cats! Do something!"

" _What?_ " Rin asked desperately, clearly hoping for an answer.

"Our cats," Makoto sniffled, holding onto the cats he had tightly. "We won't be able to see them again soon..."

Haru and Rin looked at each other, stricken, and then they both went to the bed to put their arms around Makoto. "We just..." Rin started, putting his head on Makoto's shoulder. "We just need to get back out there, a united front, and tell her in front of whoever she has that this has got to stop. That's what we'll do."

Haru rubbed his cheek against Makoto's arm. "She took us by surprise. We won't let her have her way."

Makoto took a deep breath, and nodded. "All right. Let's do this."

They went out to the living room, cats running out with them, united in purpose and desire.

A little girl was clinging to her mother's leg, looking at the cow cat Kou was holding in awe. "Mommy! We get kitty?!" 

"Yes, sweetie, this kitty will come and live with us. We're going to have to take good care of her, though. Are you up for it?" the mother asked her.

The little girl moved closer to the cat, holding her hands together to keep her excitement contained. "Kitty," she whispered, "I love you very much and we'll always feed you nice stuff."

Makoto whimpered.

Haru and Rin _looked_ at each other, and sighed. Each one of them took one cat, and, dejected, they went back to the bedroom. Makoto curled up on the bed, tightly holding onto a cat who looked like he was desperate to get away. Haru and Rin each flopped down on either side of him, resting their heads on Makoto's body.

"I've been betrayed... by my own little sister," Rin sighed.

Makoto covered his face with the cat, and let out a muffled moan.

Haru rubbed Makoto's flank. "This has got to be illegal. Rin, your sister is now a criminal!"

"I _know!_ She really was a good girl!" Rin sighed. "...I blame that Ai! What sort of influence has he been having on her?!"

Makoto's cat scrambled away from him, and Rin and Haru could see the tears staining his face. He looked at them with naked sorrow. "We'll never... never be able to pet them, or nap with them again."

Haru and Rin moved up and wrapped their arms around him, pressing their heads closer together.

There was nothing else they could do.

  
  


It was over. Haru, Makoto, and Rin looked around their living room. After being cooped up most of the day, the cats in the bedroom were running around wildly, finding their own little secluded places to stretch out and relax. Kou looked at them apologetically, but she wasn't about to back down.

"You _have_ to agree, this is better! Look how many families we made happy today!" she held up the notebook, flipping through the pages.

" _We_ were a happy family," Makoto sighed mournfully.

Kou's resolve shook, so she quickly stuffed the notebook away. "Look, I'm _sorry_ , but... but even if you don't forgive me," her voice shook, so she cleared her throat, "I _know_ this was the right thing to do. You three just got... carried away. And, you're all so naturally caring. But, this is better. I'm sure you'll agree. ...Eventually."

"We brought you dinner," Nitori helpfully interjected. "It's in the fridge. There's pork katsudon and fresh mackerel, and also a chocolate cake." He was still avoiding Rin's glare, though.

"You can't buy us off with food! I won't forget this!" Rin growled.

"Oh, give it up," Kou sighed, leaning up to kiss her brother's cheek. Because he couldn't help himself, he tilted his head to make it easier for her. Haru glared at him. "You still have cats. You just have a _sane number_ of cats. We'll leave you in peace, but... call me, ok?" She pinched her brother's side, and he wriggled away from her, but only with half his normal playful vigor. "We'll have dinner sometime this week, ok?"

" _Maybe_ ," Rin looked away, trying to keep up his anger.

"Sorry," Nitori called out from the door. "For what it's worth... a lot of people really were happy to get the cats," he offered, and then he and Kou left.

Makoto sighed and then flopped down on the couch. Haru and Rin looked around. There were no cats on the kitchen counters, or on the shelves. No cats behind the television, or chasing each other through the traditional room. No cats were sharpening their claws on the furniture, or fighting in the genkan. 

One small black cat was on the bookshelf, grooming his paws. One fluffy white cat was eating at the food dish in the kitchen. One orange tabby was stretched out on the kitchen table. 

Rin sat down heavily in the chair and put his face in his hands. Haru wandered off to check the pool. Rin sighed, and muttered, "Three cats. It's like... no cats, practically. I mean, even I can admit that we had a lot of cats, but..."

"You can't make a cat blanket out of three cats," Makoto bemoaned.

"Four cats," Haru came back from the pool with the little grey kitten in his arms, wrapped in a towel. "Fishercat was in the pool all day, it seems. Although, you shouldn't go in there. No, you shouldn't. Makoto said so, and I don't remember why not, but it was an ok reason."

"The chlorine," Makoto looked up, smiling at Haru. "That's good. I don't think Fisher would be happy anywhere without a pool. Even if it's not a good idea."

"Four cats, see? Not so bad! ...Not... as bad," Rin sighed.

Haru sat down on the floor to dry off Fishercat. They sat in silence, soaking in their relative catlessness.

After a few minutes, Rin looked up. "Well, with only four of them... we'll probably be able to have sex again."

"Rin," Haru chastized.

"What? I'm just..." Rin shrugged. "Looking for the bright side..."

"I know, and it's true, but..." Haru looked at Makoto anxiously.

"Makoto, I'm sorry, you know I..." Rin started.

"No, it's fine," Makoto rolled onto his back. "I was thinking the same, just didn't... didn't want to say anything but..."

They all took a deep breath.

"It actually has been a while," Makoto wondered sheepishly.

"Well, maybe I will forgive Kou. In about a month," Rin shrugged.

"Someone's little sister owes us a lot more fish, doesn't she?" Haru asked Fishercat, who responded with a plaintive mew.

Makoto smiled at Fishercat, and Haru and Rin relaxed a little.

Perhaps they would all forgive Kou. Eventually.


End file.
